Tu retourneras poussière
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Les flammes rouges léchaient les meubles à travers la fenêtre. Rendait les souvenirs à la poussière. Le feu brûlait tout, et lui ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Stefan n'avait pu lutter. Il avait fallu qu'il se retourne une dernière fois. Pour laisser la douleur marquer son cœur au fer. L'immortalité pardonne tout, mais n'oublie rien. / SPOIL 4x15


******Tu retourneras poussière  
**Stefan/Damon/Elena/Jeremy/Katherine/Bonnie/Matt  
Tout Public  
Général/Romance/Drame

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Rien n'est à moi, tout est à L. et aux réalisateurs de la série !_

_J'ai écris cet OS juste à la fin de l'**épisode 15 de la saison 4** parce que c'était vraiment trop atroce et qu'il fallait que j'écrive après cet épisode, mis il contient donc d'énorme** spoilers**. A moins que vous en soyez rendu là, je ne vous conseille donc vraiment pas de lire l'OS. Vraiment pas. Big big big spoil. _

_Sinon, je dédie cet OS à **Valouw**, pour la remercier de m'avoir relancer sur la série que j'avais mise en pause presque définitive après un désintérêt progressif... bref. Ca valait le coup de s'y remettre, même si... je ressens une profonde souffrance ^^ _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

* * *

**Tu retourneras poussière**

* * *

Les flammes rouges léchaient les meubles à travers la fenêtre. Réduisaient le corps de Jeremy en cendres. Rendaient les souvenirs à la poussière. Le feu brûlait tout, et lui ne pouvait en détacher son regard.

Stefan n'avait pu lutter. Il avait fallu qu'il se retourne une dernière fois. Pour croire en ce qui venait de se passer. Pour laisser la douleur marquer son cœur au fer. L'immortalité pardonne tout, mais n'oublie rien.

Les flammes continuaient de danser devant ses yeux, mais Elena et Damon étaient loin devant lui. Pas un regard en arrière. De la part de Damon, cela ne l'étonnait pas, mais ce fut peut-être cette réflexion qui lui fit réaliser qu'Elena, celle qu'il avait rencontrée dans un lycée, à une époque qui lui paraissait tellement lointaine qu'il avait peine à croire qu'elle datait d'à peine quelques années, cette Elena s'était éteinte. Aux côtés de Damon, aux côtés du vampire, droite et sans douleur, les pas d'Elena continuaient de s'éloigner.

Damon avait fait une chose inqualifiable. Bonne ? Mauvaise ? Peut-être quelque part entre les deux ? Ou bien nécessaire ? Ça avait été à la fois tellement égoïste, et tellement désintéressé… pourtant les conséquences étaient bien là : Elena n'était plus elle-même, et Damon pouvait penser tout ce qu'il voulait, Stefan persistait à croire que l'amour aurait suffi. Pour Matt. Pour Bonnie. Pour lui. Amour pour Damon. Peu importe. L'amour aurait suffi.

Il ignorait s'il était juste un irrattrapable idéaliste, ou si une vérité se cachait dans cette pensée, tout ce dont il était certain, c'était que supprimer la douleur pour un temps ne l'amoindrirait par pour autant lorsqu'il faudrait la faire ressurgir. Damon avait juste trop peur, et ne croyait pas assez en lui-même pour penser qu'il puisse suffire à qui que ce soit. Damon était un monstre de cruauté lorsqu'il le voulait, mais face à Elena, il était un enfant perdu, il était vulnérable, percé de faiblesses. Son frère avait peur, une peur chevillée au ventre. Et il pensait que comme pour lui, fuir la réalité, la culpabilité, la souffrance, serait la meilleure chance qu'aurait Elena de s'en sortir.

Stefan en doutait. Seulement, Elena lui avait retiré le droit de lui imposer ce genre d'opinion lorsqu'elle lui avait dit les yeux dans les yeux qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui. Elle voulait Damon, et c'était donc ce qu'elle aurait. Stefan avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu, et à vrai dire, il n'était sûr de rien. Il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Jeremy était mort. La dernière ancre d'Elena. Le seul qui liait le passé. Elena, Matt, Bonnie… Caroline. Tyler. Quelque part, lui aussi. Damon, en quelque sorte. Que resterait-il maintenant que le fil était rompu ? Qu'allait faire Bonnie ? Amoureuse, désespérée, avec tant de pouvoir à portée de main ? Et Matt ? Dernier mortel des années de l'innocence d'Elena ? Matt qui avait perdu sa sœur, Matt qui n'avait plus personne sur qui compter, en dehors d'une Elena qui n'était à présent plus tout à fait elle-même ? Et Caroline ? Caroline laissée seule, à attendre, à guetter dans le silence… à prier que celui qu'elle aime ne soit pas la victime de celui par lequel elle était aimée ? A désespérer de ne pouvoir rendre ses sentiments à Klaus, sans quoi elle aurait au moins pu retenir sa main vengeresse en ayant des promesses à lui donner… Et Tyler, en fuite, proie condamnée, à l'errance. Déjà, tout tombait en ruines.

- Stefan ? L'appela Damon, de sa voix bien connue… tremblante d'une brisure qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Son frère avait sûrement perdu plus que Stefan ne l'avait d'abord pensé en prenant la décision de taire le deuil d'Elena en lui retirant son libre arbitre.

Il fallut de la volonté à Stefan pour s'extirper du spectacle morbide. Il suivit Damon et Elena, grimpa à l'arrière de la voiture, et se demanda s'il en serait ainsi désormais. Son frère et la jeune femme côté à côté, lui, laissé derrière à les regarder, à veiller sur Elena et sur les souffrances que pourrait lui apporter son frère. L'histoire était-elle promise à se répéter ? Katherine, l'espace d'un instant, s'invita dans ses pensées. Il la chassa sans une hésitation. Elle ne méritait même pas le souvenir de l'amour qu'il lui avait porté. Elle avait tué Jeremy, elle avait emporté le remède, elle avait disparu, une fois encore, et avec elle tout espoir. Il voulait lui planter un pieu de bois dans le cœur et en finir avec l'immortelle une bonne fois pour toute. Mais pour le moment, elle ne méritait pas même ses désirs de vengeance.

Il n'y avait que Jeremy. Jeremy dont le corps se délitait doucement. Une minute de silence. Le temps d'une dernière pensée digne avant qu'il puisse reposer en paix.

Et retourner poussière.

* * *

_On est tous tellement heureux ! Hein ? Non, sérieusement... tuer Jeremy... ils pouvaient difficilement faire pire. Bon je vais retourner pleurer la disparition d'un de mes personnages préférés..._

_Des reviews me feraient plaisir, mais si vous en êtes à lire ce paragraphe, c'est que vous avez lu l'OS, et ça me suffit déjà amplement. Merci ! Je vous aime ! _

_A la semaine prochaine, pour le prochain épisode ;)_


End file.
